Baby, I'm On Fire
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Part 8 of the FYDL 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt: "No that's impossible how the fuck did you manage to get it to catch fire?" Firefighter!AU Shieldshock Darcy/Steve


Day 8: Monday, June 29th

"No that's impossible how the fuck did you manage to get it to catch fire?" Firefighter!AU

Crossover: What's Your Number?

Pairing: Darcy/Steve

Rating: M

* * *

Baby, I'm On Fire

* * *

Darcy stood back from her bathtub, a towel wrapped around her waist as she looked despairingly at what was supposed to be a nice relaxing bath. She shook her head, turned around, and headed out of the room and straight across the hall to the apartment next door.

Colin and Ally Shea had become her friends almost immediately after she moved into the apartment building around a year ago. The friendship had started how most friendships started really, with a naked girl showing up in Darcy's new apartment one night thinking she would surprise Colin. It had been an interesting night, filled with Darcy confronting her new neighbors to comforting the now crying naked girl after she found out her old fucking buddy had just gotten married the month before. Darcy would've liked to say that was the last time she had been confronted with nude women on behalf of Colin, but she would be lying.

Theirs was a friendship that never asked questions, which was why when Ally opened the door to a towel clad Darcy all she did was turn around and yell back at her husband. "Darcy's here! So put some pants on!"

"Eh, not like she hasn't seen it all before… oh hey Darcy." Colin slid up beside Ally sans shirt and pants, the only thing he had on were a pair of boxer briefs and flip-flops. "Is there a reason you are in a towel? Fashion statement or have you come to finally seduce the two of us? Cause to be honest, I'm hoping for the latter, you and Ally… umph."

Ally rolled here eyes and rubbed the elbow she had used to jab her husband. She held open the door enough to allow their friend through and led the somewhat dazed woman through into the apartment. "Ignoring the perv here, what's the matter?"

"Colin, you said one of your brothers is a firefighter, right?" Darcy sat on the edge of the couch, careful to keep her towel closed.

"Yeah, Steve. Both of us are kind of the black sheep of the family, mainly just because neither of us became cops. Then again, Mom's still proud, Steve did become a firefighter after all." Colin plopped down on the couch next to Darcy, completely uncaring of her state of undress. "Why?"

"You should probably call him." Darcy accepted the throw blanket that Ally handed her and turned to look directly at Colin. "Because my bathroom is kind of on fire."

* * *

"How… I mean, um… I'm not sure how this happened." Steve stood in the middle of the bathroom, fire completely out by that time. He blinked at the charred bathtub, bits of ash floating in the mucky water.

"I told you, I was getting ready to take a bath. I've had a long day at work, my boss Jane, I love her but she can be such a bitch at times. Anyway, my feet hurt, my ass hurt, and all I wanted was to have a soak and have a bit of private time, if you know what I mean." Darcy winked up at the piece of hunk beside her. Turns out that Steve Rogers Shea was not just her neighbor's brother, but also his identical twin. And damn if he wasn't yummy.

Steve looked down at the woman, his mouth hanging all the way open. Colin had told him about Darcy many times. So many in fact that had he not known his brother was married he would have thought Colin was sleeping with her. Turns out everything both Colin and Ally told him about her was correct.

"But this should've been impossible! How the fuck did you manage to get it to catch fire?!" Steve wanted to smack his head back against the wall when Darcy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, I had lit a few candles and when I was reaching over to put a glass of wine on the other side, I just knocked one in." She really didn't know why it was so hard to understand, she had told him ten times already.

"Yeah, but it is water! You set water on fire! You see what I'm getting at?" Steve gestured to the tub and back to Darcy a couple of times, but just huffed in frustration when she shrugged again.

"Probably my bath oils, I get them from this guy that works in the lab with Jane. He gives me a discount because he thinks it will get him in my pants." Darcy leaned back against the door frame, her eyes drifting out of the room to follow several of the other firemen wandering her apartment.

"Doll, if that's true I'm not sure you should be bathing in it." He looked back to the tub and shivered. Shaking his head he walked back into the other room, Darcy following at his heels.

Darcy watched with a pout as Steve and the others packed up. If she thought she was frustrated before, she sure was now after laying eyes on Steve.

"You know, I would love to thank you for all the help." Oh God, what was this, the beginning of a fucking porno? She was laying it on a little thick, low voice, fluttering eyes and all. Hell, she hadn't even changed from her towel. Which she was just now realizing, and explained the looks she had been getting from everyone.

"Colin says you make the best cookies, I think that would do good." Steve smiled back at Darcy as he followed his friends and co-workers out the door. Only he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Darcy. She was leaning against the edge of her couch, legs out and her towel practically off. "Oh…"

"Yeah, Oh. So, up for a little thanking?" Darcy smiled in what she hoped was seductive, and played with the edge of her towel.

"Oh Fuck. Okay, look, you have no idea how enticing that is, but I'm still on call." Shit, Colin said she was forward. And damn, he would be lying if he said her in that towel hadn't been doing things to him.

"Oh." Darcy secured her towel firmly above her breasts and straightened herself up.

"Ah shit." Steve dropped everything in his arms and went to pull the woman into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers in a very chaste kiss and pulled back. "Don't be thinkin' what you are, I really am on call. I have to get back in case there is another fire. But I'll tell you what, I've only got a couple of days left. How about I pick you up Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah that sounds good." Darcy blinked as he released her as was right back at the door.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven." Steve was half way out the door before he turned back with a smirk. "Just don't set anything on fire because you can't wait." With that he left out the door laughing at the pout on the woman's face.

Darcy stood staring at the closed door. She had a date… she had a date with a firefighter… she had a date with Colin's hot firefighter brother. Huh. She would have to thank Ian for the bath oil. A batch of double chocolate-chip cookies should be good.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so I've kind of had this planned since first reading this prompt. This might be a 'verse to come back to at some point.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
